All The Way
by meee18
Summary: Snippets of Michael's thoughts during the first season. Major Spoilers for all of Season 1.


_**Written a very long time ago, lost, found and finally posted. May be continued if studies get any easier but for now enjoy! **_

* * *

><p><em>Ring...Ring...Ring <em>

His head feels heavy this morning as he reaches for the alarm clock, but he forces himself out of bed. He knows Percy wont mind him coming in late, but he's a creature of habit and is scheduled to recruit someone new today and would rather do the introductions himself. Later that day, he watches as the girl suddenly attacks the security guards, fighting for her freedom. Alex, he finds out her name is. Most of his recruits cant even stand upright alone, let alone fight for their freedom.

_Definitely not like the usual._

Nikita resurfaces that day, and Michael suddenly regrets the getting out of bed this morning. He rubs his aching shoulder, and removes the shoulder strap. Sitting on the edge of his bed, he rubs his hand over his eyes tiredly. All Nikita brings with her is conflicting emotions and trouble. Well, for him anyway.

Everyone else seems to have no problem with aiming their guns at her and taking the shot. He groans tiredly, stretching out on the bed. He has a feeling its going to be a long month.

_-x-_

He thinks after that encounter in the alley, he would have no problem shooting her. She didn't seem to have any problem repaying the favour.

He ignores it when he rethinks that day at the train station, when he knows his aim was only to wound and not kill. Wound enough so that she could still escape. Not exactly what Percy ordered, but Nikita didn't aim to kill either.

_-x-_

Its been a while since he actually trained on the mats with the recruits. He normally practices on Birkhoff but hasn't recently. But he taught Nikita every trick she knows and he feels confident as he throws a fist towards her.

He underestimates her, when he really shouldn't. With Nikita, it was always the student trying to surpass the master. Finally he grasps her in a tight lock, and is shocked speechless when she dislocates her own shoulder to get away. It doesn't leave his mind for days after that.

He feels like he makes up for it when he saves her life from a gang of the Red Circle Triads. When she looks up at him, there's no need for words. Sleep comes easy that night.

_-x-_

_Nikita's dead. _

His mind doesn't seem to be processing facts at the moment, and all he can hear is that repeated sentence and see Percy's smug grin. He senses Birkhoff glance at him for a split second before turning away and Michael knows his face didn't reveal anything. Otherwise Birkhoff would have looked more worried.

He listens numbly to the rest of Percy's debrief and flinches slightly at the mention of finding Nikita's body. This time, he knows Amanda notices.

_-x-_

She catches up to him before he can escape. The elevator seems to be taking its time today. He doesn't need to look at her, to know she is trying to analyse him as if he were a lost recruit.

_Damn elevator. _

'Yes, Amanda,' he inquires when she continues staring silently.

She smiles slowly at him, placing a hand on his shoulder. He resists the urge to shrug it off.

'It's time to put the past behind us, Michael,' she says knowingly, 'We always knew this day would come. Nikita always underestimated the strength of Division.'

He struggles to not run into the elevator as soon as the doors open. Instead he nods at her, wishing her a goodnight.

His phone buzzes in his pocket as soon as the doors close. Pulling it out, he knows who's name to expect.

_Birkhoff._

He presses ignore and continues on his way to his car.

_-x-_

He feels much better the next day when the team searching the river, call in and report their findings. No dead bodies. Percy is less than pleased when notified, but still remains adamant that Nikita is dead. Michael doesn't dwell on it much. Nikita has a gift of getting out of sticky situations and he's sure this one is no different.

_I hope..._

He instead focuses on Alex, who also seems to be conjuring some protective instincts in him. He admires her strength, her courage and only when he goes to pick her up at the gas station, after she has been repeatedly electrocuted he realizes why. He would be lying if he said he didn't notice the similarities.

_I cant lose you too.._

_I wont._


End file.
